


resting with the devil

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ramsay, Consensual Infidelity, FBI Agent Jon, Flirting, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, OOC, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Political Alliances, Short Stories, Some Humor, bitchy ramsay, implied Robb Stark/Ramsay Bolton, psychokiller ramsay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some PWP works of Jon/Ramsay. ABSOLUTE GARBAGE. Each chapter is an independent story.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Jon Snow
Kudos: 6





	1. 汽車旅館和草莓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychokiller! Ramsay/FBI! Jon  
> bj, non-con, orgasm denial, motel setting

琼恩在硬邦邦的床垫上醒来。身下的被褥十分粗糙，摸起来像是廉价汽车旅馆会铺的那种床罩。烟草的气味钻入他的鼻腔，其中混杂着一股工业化的草莓味。

“嘿。”

他眨了眨眼睛，企图活动身体却发现自己被手铐禁锢。随后，声音的主人出现在眼前。

是拉姆斯波顿。

“你终于醒了，探员先生。”

拉姆斯也学着眨了眨眼，那双灰蓝的眼睛和橙色调的房间形成鲜明对比。

“放开我。”

“我当然想放开你啦，亲爱的。”黑发男人用手轻轻拍了拍琼恩的脸颊，“把恼怒转换成暴力施加在我身上吧。你可以给我几拳，我不会介意。但是我想让你用这双虎口有茧的手，把我死死钉在这张嘎吱作响的破床上。然后像操一个廉价妓女那样狠狠操我。”

琼恩的脸在发烫。一时间他竟不知道改如何回应，只能愤怒的瞪着拉姆斯。他完全没想到波顿会来这一套。

“不喜欢这个主意吗？我倒是想解开你呢，先生。”拉姆斯凑近琼恩的耳朵，另一个男人的呼吸打在他脸上，是草莓味的。他一定吃了711收银台卖的那种口香糖。

**“你也想这样的吧。让我做你的婊子。”**

冰凉的手指插进琼恩的卷发。

**“深埋进我，射在我身体里面。听我尖叫你的名字。乞求。”**

琼恩握紧拳头朝拉姆斯挥去，他忘了自己现在正被拷在床头。疼痛从手腕处传来，金属的碰撞声十分刺耳。

“你总是这么顽固。”拉姆斯摇头，嘴里发出啧啧声，像是在谴责一条不听话的小狗，“所以我才不敢解开手铐。”

一个带着草莓味的吻落在额头上。接着，什么沉重的东西压在跨部——连环杀人犯娴熟的跨在他身上，像个身经百战的性工作者。

琼恩发现自己硬了，尽管他竭尽全力强迫自己不这么做。

“下去。“警探简短的命令。

罪犯揉了把他的卷发，微笑着讽刺：“可你的身体很诚实。”

拉姆斯用牙齿解开了琼恩的裤链，后者企图反抗，却被前者轻易用刀具威胁压制。感受到温热潮湿的口腔时，琼恩愤愤地把头别到一边。

一切都太超过了。拉姆斯波顿正在给他口，贪婪地吞噬着他的一部分，仿佛在品尝什么珍馐。

这一想法，或者仅仅被拉姆斯口交的事实，让琼恩作呕。

可是琼恩快到了，拉姆斯的口腔十分柔软，它包裹着他，尽可能的容纳更多。琼恩要紧牙关，企图不让任何声音溜出嘴唇。拉姆斯也意识到了这点，刻意放缓了速度。他绝对是故意的。

拉姆斯抬起头，像个纯真的孩童那样注释着琼恩。

那双脏冰色眼睛的注释使探员的脸颊灼烧。

罪犯停住了，出人意料的。拉姆斯吐出琼恩，用手指堵住了他，露出一个坏笑。

”别那么猴急，乖狗狗。“

琼恩想骂人，但这样拉姆斯就得逞了，于是他咬住自己的舌头，在心里用所有他所知的脏词损了一遍拉姆斯。

拉姆斯把脸凑近琼恩的耳朵，悄悄说道：“其实也不是不可以，但这需要劳烦您对间接性害死瑞肯史塔克的坏蛋说一个’请’。”

此刻琼恩被彻底惹恼了。瑞肯的名字让他气的全身发抖，他想咬住拉姆斯的脖子，像软科幻电影里的丧尸那样。琼恩不确定自己的牙齿是否锋利到可以撕开一个成年男人的动脉，但这绝对值得一试。

拉姆斯巧妙的避开了。

**“Jon Snow is being a bad boy, again.”**

他故意把again这个词说的很重，然后重重捏了一下琼恩硬的发疼生殖器官。一种限制高潮的情趣玩具被放在那里。

“操。”琼恩还是没忍住让这个词溜出了牙齿缝。

“做坏事是要受到惩罚的。”拉姆斯调皮的说，“那么今天就到此为止了？我相信像您这么优秀的探员一定能撑到明早的？”

_**擦。该、死、的、拉、姆、斯、波、顿。**_

他明知道琼恩不会说出那个’请’。

探员在脑海中飞快计算自己还能支撑多久，以及用扭动解决生理需求的成功可能性有多高。代价可能是手腕脱臼？自己解决也不是什么难事，对吧?这比操拉姆斯波顿那狗东西要好多了。

于是琼恩选择闭嘴，像他一直在做的那样。

但拉姆斯总会给你惊喜。

他转过身，用一种怜悯的眼神看着琼恩，然后走向床头。

罪犯从西装口袋里掏出一个钥匙，插进琼恩的手铐里。探员的心脏在疯狂跳动。

拉姆斯波顿疯了吗。还是他自己疯了，这一切只是梦。

波顿当然没发疯，和琼恩预料的一样，对方没有转动钥匙。

”看你自己的造化咯。“ 他欢快的把瑞士军刀刺进汽车旅馆的单人床，琼恩的双腿中央。

临走前拉姆斯晾下一个漂亮的微笑，和一句琼恩最讨厌的罪犯语录：

**“干得漂亮，琼恩雪诺，你对一个害死你血亲的连环杀手硬了。”**


	2. 嫂子文学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO, Infidelity, Mpreg, Robb/Ramsay marriage, Jon being Ramsay's affair partner

春天，罗柏史塔克娶了拉姆斯波顿。这是个能稳住野心勃勃的波顿家族的绝妙手段。而且，拉姆斯看起来是个温顺体贴的Omega，对少狼主来说有个善解人意的伴侣也不是什么坏事。

罗柏不知道的是，他的好未婚夫打算在生下孩子后来几场蓄意谋杀，一个个干掉史塔克们，然后让顺理成章的那个可怜的傀儡孩子成为下一个少狼主。而他，拉姆斯波顿，则会代表波顿在幕后操纵这个傀儡。这个过程可能会耗时几年，但回报绝对大于付出。

很好的计划，麻烦的是，罗柏在生育方面有些问题。从新婚那天起他们每晚都翻云覆雨，但三个月过去了，拉姆斯的肚子一点动静没有。天杀的罗柏史塔克，要不是为了计划能顺利实施他巴不得割了罗柏这种臭Alpha的生殖器官。

拉姆斯约恐怖堡的沃肯和几个信得过的学士偷偷检查过多次，他们都说他是很健康的Omega，可以受孕。所以一定是那个该死的史塔克不孕不育。七层地狱，这样波顿们的计划就要泡汤了。父亲会暴跳如雷，劈头盖脸的骂拉姆斯。就是类似“没用的婊子”这种措辞。

不过父亲真的会这样反应吗？卢斯波顿从来不表现出任何情绪，冷暴力是他的杀手锏。

言归正传。

最近尖酸刻薄的凯特琳夫人又来催生了，她含沙射影拉姆斯是个流产多了才没有生育能力的slut。拉姆斯不理解身为Omega她为什么那么喜欢压迫其他Omega，巩固A权。不过，她说对了一件事，拉姆斯的确和很多人做过。席恩葛雷乔伊、哈罗德卡史塔克、小琼恩霍瑟，除了这些领主外还有很多下人和士兵（不过这些人就没那么幸运，他们都在完事后被拉姆斯划开喉咙）。

为了让凯特夫人闭嘴，拉姆斯决定速战速决，借用一下罗柏近亲的精子。凯特琳夫人一定会请学士和多恩的术士鉴定亲缘关系，所以保险起见还是和近亲上床比较万无一失。他想了很久，不情不愿的把琼恩雪诺这个劣质Alpha敲定为最终人选

—— 这个没什么人关心的，明年年初就要加入守夜人的青年。

呃，不过艾丽娅、布兰和瑞肯史塔克都没有分化，珊莎是beta，能救他的也只有那野种了。

毕竟私生子也算半个史塔克。

以琼恩的个性，他是绝对不会同意背叛哥哥操哥嫂的。好在拉姆斯精打细算，一直用自己曾是私生子的经历和琼恩套近乎，所以他们的关系还算不错。而且，没几个交心好朋友的琼恩似乎默认他们的关系到了一种友达以上，恋人未满的状态。

这让全垒打来的更容易了些。

*

琼恩很苦恼。

拉姆斯波顿是罗柏的伴侣，典型的政治联姻。好在他们还算恩爱，每天早上会来个早安吻，仿佛是在宣布波顿和史塔克坚不可摧的盟友关系。

但是琼恩越界了。

他睡了自己的嫂嫂，好几次，在靠近地窖的武器库里、心树边的温泉里、罗柏和拉姆斯的婚床上。

说不准是谁先爱上谁，谁又勾引谁的。

拉姆斯也是私生子出身，他和琼恩从一开始就有共同语言，对后者也极为关照。琼恩觉得，除了有虐杀小动物的怪癖外，这个嫂子还是挺和蔼可亲的。拉姆斯解释杀戮是为了缓解自己的暴力倾向，琼恩欣然接受了这个答案。

现在看来，嫂嫂就是完美的化身。琼恩喜欢他的每一寸肌肤，他们偷情时对方激动又居高临下的语气，他瓷娃娃玻璃眼珠般的脏冰色眼睛，他们相互倾诉时他给予的同情等等。呃……这可能就是情人眼里出西施？琼恩不知道，什么都不知道。

这么做很对不起大哥，但琼恩控制不住自己，他觉得拉姆斯亦是如此。

他们的感情是真实的、可触摸的、纯粹的，不是冰冷的政治纽带。他敢肯定，拉姆斯从来没有像吻他那样吻过罗柏。因为拉姆斯说，他是唯一能接纳自己心理缺陷的人。罗柏对这种剥皮虐待动物/猎物的恶习不敢恭维，整天嚷着要用禁足惩罚他。fucking alphaist［1］琼恩记得拉姆斯如是骂道。

七神啊，请一定原谅他的鲁莽。

然而爱慕嫂子这只是令琼恩苦恼的原因之一。他最大的苦恼是，拉姆斯最近怀孕了，并且逐渐开始疏远自己。

琼恩懂的，他完全理解。就是那些关乎Omega清誉家族名声的破事。作为第三者他也应该放下这段关系，开始人生的另一个阶段了。但他无法放下，这是最糟糕的部分，他他妈的无法放他妈的下。

琼恩雪诺甚至想重新标记拉姆斯，然后他们远走高分，逃到多恩或者其他什么北方人无法轻易抵达的地方。他从来不知道自己还能这么感性。

［1］Alpha至上主义者，意译类似直男癌

*

不过拉姆斯一点不觉得对不起琼恩。

在他看来自己和琼恩是共生关系，各取所需罢了。现在拉姆斯拿到了他想要的，琼恩已经是一枚毫无利用价值的弃子了。

但是说实在话，恋爱中的琼恩雪诺还挺可爱的。像只期待主人爱抚的大型犬。他从没遇到过这么单纯好骗的Alpha。

只要陪他演一出互舔伤口的戏码，或者吐露一点自己的悲惨童年经历，琼恩就会像穿着闪亮铠甲的骑士那样向拉姆斯效忠、帮他解围、满足他的一切要求。

**蠢货。**

或许等这段特殊时期一过，他会想办法去一趟黑城堡和琼恩再续前缘几日。

这样想着拉姆斯波顿端起盛着热羊奶的木杯笑了。

少狼主罗柏咽下早餐，问他为什么这么开心。拉姆斯回答，我只是又在幻想我们的孩子长大后的样子了。

**你肯定不会介意的吧，琼恩可是你最好的兄弟。**

年轻的Omega在心中暗嘲。


End file.
